sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sean O'Cann
Name: Sean “Lucky” O’Cann Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball is his number one sport, but he also dabbles in football (soccer) and basketball. Sean is also a keen study of literature, dance, and mathematics. Appearance: Sean has unruly blond hair, which hangs just above his eyes (which are brown) untamed, though he usually gels it into even more untidy spikes. Sean’s face is smooth and lightly freckled, though he takes pains to reduce their appearance as much as possible. He has a very slight tan, which has been carefully cultivated so as to be completely uniform. Sean looks generally well formed and proportioned, though his nose tilts slightly to one side (he once took a baseball in the face whilst practicing without a helmet) Sean also wears a stud in his left ear, the stud is circular in shape with intricate patterns carved into it, though Sean hasn’t told where he got it from. Sean stands at 5ft 9, and has an athletic physique, as well as a strong arm, Sean weighs 179 pounds, and moves gracefully. Sean usually wears a long sleeved shirt and smart trousers, he always carries a cap around, though he does not wear it all of the time. Biography: Sean was born in Dublin, Ireland, and was on the move almost immediately thereafter. Much of his life was spent travelling to various places and seeing various sights. His father (a keen biologist) his mother (a researcher, and a follower of art and music) and his much older brother (a novelist and sportsman) all taught Sean a great deal in his early life. This was almost exclusively lived on the family boat, which Sean grew to love. Perhaps due to his isolated origins, Sean isn’t an especially social person, and he finds it difficult to get on with most people. By the age of seven, Sean had been to more than twenty different countries, and survived three brushes with death. (This, along with his Irish roots, eventually gave rise to his nickname of “Lucky”) All three were dangerous, but Sean, strangely, had loved every minute of it. When he was eight, the O’Canns took a break from their somewhat extreme lifestyle and lived in England for a while. This, of course, being where Sean met lifelong friend Tyson Neills. It was three years later that Sean stopped courting danger altogether. In an incident involving a harpoon gun and hammerhead shark, Sean very nearly got his brother killed. His idol lost most of his arm and was badly ill for over half a year. Sean, badly shaken by this, began to avoid anything dangerous altogether. At the same time, his parents decided it was time to settle down for good (especially as Sean’s brother, John, wasn’t going to be going anywhere for the time being). Sean, at the age of eleven, then realised this would mean he could have far more time to play baseball, basketball, soccer, and do just about anything that he couldn’t do trapped on the confines of a small boat. It was around this moment in time that Sean started to become increasingly fussy about his appearance (even a little vain at times) this seemingly inexplicable occurrence might have been explained by the aforementioned occasion when he broke his nose. However, it is also known that Sean took a swing at the cause of his injury with his baseball bat (a boy a deal older than he), resulting in a serious head injury. This also led to Sean being cautioned strongly by the police, and it is strongly suspected that this injury has caused lasting damage. More recently, Sean's life went through another major turning point. The baseballer always did have reservations about certain aspects of his life, more specifically, his sexuality. Simply put, Sean never felt the slightest bit attracted to girls, much as he would have liked for it to have been otherwise. Amidst his close-knit group of friends, Sean never really had the courage to bring the subject up, not even with his best friend Tyson Neills. A persistance source of aggravation, one which would simply not allow him to forget the whole thing, was Anderson Walker. Andy had figured out Sean's sexuality for himself, and every so often, pestered him to admit to it. Sean, though, always denied it, simply because he was afraid of how other people would see him if they knew, for a fact that he was gay. At length, however, Andy convinced him (not entirely verbally) that coming out of the closet was the best option. Since then, Sean and Andy have become very close, at the cost of other friends of the baseballer. Just as he had feared, Sean lost some respect and some friendship when he came out, which hurt him, since he holds his friends dear. An especially deep wound came with Tyson Neills, who had refused to even talk to Sean even before he admittted his sexuality. Despite these problems, Sean has become a rather better person for admitting the truth. Although he is still slightly vain about his appearence, his arrogance has nigh on disappeared, and he is now rather more friendly in general to others, losing some of his brusque nature and becoming more relaxed. Advantages: Sean is a sportsman, which should help in overall terms of fitness. He’ll do almost anything to win (he is incredibly competitive) however, this is unlikely to be the case in a game like SOTF, due to the simple nature of the program. Sean is also pretty perceptive, although he has been known to completely misread the situation on occasion. Disadvantages: Sean lost some popularity after coming out, and obviously there are those who dislike homosexuals on principle. Whilst having previously been a lover of dangerous situations, Sean has an almost paralyzing fear of being killed or injured, so he is prone to freezing up in a tight spot. In addition, Sean is also the source of some resentment, as he had lied about himself for several years, which disinclines people to be friendly. Designated Number: Male Student No. 42 Designated Weapon: 35 Clips for AK-47 Conclusion: Well, I can't see this guy being SOTF's version of Colin Farrell or anything, because he's got the luck of the draw to manage to have ammunition for a weapon, but no weapon. Well, that and he doesn't seem to be that well-liked. Maybe if he can find the actual AK-47, he might be okay... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Killed in terrorist ambush Collected Weapons: 35 Clips for AK-47 (issued weapon, taken by Trish McCarroll) Glass knife (made from a shard of glass and an AK clip), Poker (taken from Troy McCann's body). Allies: Anderson Walker, Adam Dodd (V3), Troy McCann, Pascal Stonely Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt, Dominica Shapiro, Lyn Burbank, Will Sigurbjornsson Mid-Game Evaluation: Sean came to towards the end of Day 1, having hit his head when being dumped on the island. Suffering from periodic dizzy spells, Sean patched himself up and made his way to the Chapel. Encountering Adam Dodd at the door, Sean looked past the V1 winner and into the building itself, where he was delighted to see his boyfriend, Anderson Walker, sitting on a pew. Sean quickly rushed to join him. However, things weren't exactly peaceful, as an irate Kallie Majors was already in the chapel, and had taken exception to the presence of Matthew Wittany, whom she claimed had been following her. Kallie, disliking the number of people in the chapel, decided that she wanted to leave, but in the meantime, Andy threw an accusation of Matt's 'hobby' of taking pictures of other boys in their grade. Adam was soon to speak up as well, convincing Kallie to stay, even as Sean reassured her that he wasn't looking for her to be a leader. Not long afterwards, Madison Conner arrived, in quite a state. However, her entrance went more or less unnoticed as Matthew snapped, a remark from Andy causing him to make an angry outburst, revealing his photo album to be full of pictures of the cheerleader. Naturally, Sean didn't take too kindly to this revelation, and only narrowly kept his own anger in check. He maintained his temper well enough to respond to a number of points Adam made as regards to the risks of being in a group, reaffirming his desire to stay with Andy. At the same time, Sean scooped up some handfuls of broken glass to use. However, further discussion was curbed when the area was announced as a dangerzone, forcing everyone present to flee. Sean next made it to the swinging bridge, where he spent some time creating a makeshift weapon out of a bandage, a piece of class, and an AK-47 clip, encountering Julie Mikan not long afterwards. However, Adam had arrived there first, and a stand-off between him and Julie ensued. With no firearm, Sean was helpless to aid Adam, as Julie was armed with a pistol. The deadlock was broken as the three of them noticed Harry Tsai and Owen Fontaine struggling with one another across the other side of the bridge. Julie fired her weapon, killing Owen accidentally, before being bundled away by Adam. Sean, soon thereafter, panicking at the gunshot, left as well. Sean wound up at the storehouse, where he found Troy McCann and Gabriel Theobaldt in the middle of a fight. In a bad mood (having not seen Andy since the flight from the chapel), Sean called out Gabriel and threatened him in an attempt at distraction. Unfortunately, this backfired, as Gabriel pulled a shelf on top of Sean, causing him to black out momentarily. By the time he re-awoke, Troy was already in the process of being killed. After an exchange of words and a brief fight, Sean and Gabriel were interrupted by Dominica Shapiro, who swiftly held up the latter. Gabriel proposed an alliance to Dominica, with Sean insulting the both of them in the background. Growing annoyed with Sean's antics, Dominica told him to leave, an offer he was happy to accept. Soon thereafter, Sean arrived at the barracks, just in time to witness the immediate aftermath of the deaths of Gabriel and Ivye Dewley. Calling out to any survivors, Sean found Kyrie Joseph approaching behind him. As his head was still not the best, Sean found her use of a megaphone to address the people there rather painful. Nevertheless, Sean recognised the voice of Julie Mikan, who challenged the pair of them to reveal their weapons. Sean showed both his knife and his poker then proceeded to collapse in an exhausted heap. At that point, Sean's head injury had begun to affect him again, beginning to bleed through the initial dressing he had placed on it. Adam Dodd soon made his presence know as well, but he was soon to leave to pick up a prize. Kyrie and Julie assisted one another in patching Sean up, but moments later, Dorian dropped a bombshell in the announcements: Not only was Andy dead, but so was Sean's cousin, Simon Wood. Naturally, Sean was stricken, and shook off all attempts from his two companions to comfort him. The discussion was disrupted, however, by the arrival of Joey McHaimond, who was far from one of Sean's favourite people. Sure enough, Joey said just the wrong thing, prompting Sean to launch himself at the slender surfer and knock him to the ground. However, once again, the announcements forced a hasty exit. Sean separated from the group deliberated - a specific destination in mind. Upon his arrival at the chapel, Sean met Trish McCarroll. Noticing she had the AK that his ammunition matched up to, Sean gave her a clip in case Neil Sinclair and some SADD members (who had turned up at the door), were hostile. Trish refused the group entry, although she was happy to let James Brown inside. Sean proceeded to vent his feelings at God, the exertion causing him to collapse once again. Trish took the opportunity to relieve of him of his ammo (although she left supplies in return) and exit with James. In the meantime, Pascal Stonely turned up, to help patch Sean's wounds. They spoke for a while, then a bloodstained Laeil Burbank made herself known at the doors. Sean noticed this clue immediately, and spoke up about as much. The two of them bandied words a little, before Antonio Legarda arrived, seeking to pray. The next announcement confirmed Sean's suspicions of Laeil being a killer, and soon enough, she was chased away by Will Sigurbjornsson. Will, after a brief tit-for-tat with Sean, fled, firing at the three people remaining, and spooking Sean into leaving. Some time later, Sean met his end after a fashion that was not specifically reported. Suffice to say, he died. Post-Game Evaluation: Bah... all this kid did was cry and whine. Guess he lived up to his nickname though, since he somehow managed to survive meeting so many of our favourite kills. Still, whatever happened to him, I'm glad he bit the dust. Memorable Quotes: "Listen... if we get seperated then... ah screw it, I'll find you!" - To Anderson Walker, words that Sean most definitely came to regret. "Castration? Well, I'm looking at somebody right now who I'd very much like to eunuchify," - To Gabriel Theobaldt "And if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to collapse now," - Injury takes its toll. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sean, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Party Hardy, Rock and Roll *The Grand Lie V3: *In God's House *Yes It Is *Say Goodbye, Hollywood *Them vs. You vs. Me *The Stench of Reality *#1: New Paths *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sean O'Cann. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! The only one of Sean's pregame threads that actually happened was The Grand Lie? Okay? Sean's pregame = fail, Sean's game = good (except, for y'know, inactive death X_x) - Clueless Category:V3 Students